


Henna

by stayfierce



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Hand holding kink, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayfierce/pseuds/stayfierce
Summary: Julian has henna and Garak is interested in it





	

Quack's bar was almost completely empty, only a few star fleet office had stopped there for lunch in between shifts. Julian had no doubt it would fill up quickly later that night but that didn't stop him for noticing Quack brooding at the empty tables.

It wasn't hard to spot the only cardassian in the room, Garak smiled brightly at him and Julian couldn't help but smile back. Garak smile always seemed to pulled him in, like spider waiting for the fly to get warped him in his web. 

"Doctor, how kind of you to join me" Garak said, his low voice sent sparks down into Julian's stomach.  
"Sorry, Garak. O'brain disloates his shoulder and I couldn't very well tell him I didn't have time to fix him before lunch" he said, siting down across from him.

"I hope you don't mind but I've already ordered for us, you don't mind soup again do you?" He smiled as he said, as if he was daring Julian to fight him. He wasn't going to bite into it today. "Not all, Garak" he said, brightly flashing his own well rehearsed smile. Or at least he tried to, his real smile crept though making him smile wider and longer than he wanted to. He couldn't help it, he always felt stupidly giddy when ever he saw him. 

He wondered if Garak could tell how he was feeling, he looked away from Garkas eyes and at what the trailer was wearing, a dark green shirt with a low black neckline. Julian was still in his uniform, after all he didn't have a very long lunch break. There was no point changing just for his lunch with Garka, beside it was comfortable. 

"Ah, our food has arrived" Garka said as the waiter put down two bowls of hot soup and a plate of bread and butter to share between them, Julian noticed that the bread was an odd number and decided to try and beat Garak to it later. Just to annoy the older man. The waiter placed a jug of water and two glasses down at the side of the table, gave a short nod and left. 

"Doctor, your hands look different today, may I ask why you have a floral patten on your hand? Is it one of them tattoos you humans are so fond of? It's not like one I have seen before." Garak asked, pouring water into both their glasses.

"No, no. Nothing like that, it's henna actually" he replied, helping himself to a slice of warm crusty bread, he butted it and broke parts of to dip in his soup. "Is henna permeant?" Garak asked, his eyes followed the moment of Julian's hands, studying how the patten moved with his hands. In Julian's opinion he seemed more interested in his hands than his own food. Julian stoped speed eating just long enough to answer him. "No, actually It'll fade in just a few weeks" 

"I see, then why did you decorate your hands? Is there a meaning behind it?" Garak asked, finally starting to eat his food. Julian stretched out his hand and smiled down at them pleased Garka was paying so much attention to him. Garka leaned into look at them, "may I?" He asked, holding his own hand out. Julian held out his hands and Garka held them in his own, bring Julian's hands up to look at. His hands looked small and fragile in Garaks large hands, Julian noticed how long Garaks fingers are. 

Julian felt a blush creep up his neck to his ears, Garka hands were smoother underneath his, Garka long fingers followed the patterns on his hand sending sparks back into Julian's stomach.  
"Well, henna is part of earth culture, it's normally used for brides on their wedding day but it can be used casually to" 

Garka traced on the flowers with his finger, "the flowers symbolise joy and happiness and the sun stands eternal love, and knowledge." Julian said his voice drooping down to an almost whisper as Garka traced his fringes across the sun, somehow Julian felt like this was to intimate an act for over lunch. Garak looked up from his head his eyes caught Julian's and he couldn't bring himself to look away. He noticed how the dark blue flickers into the light blue. Garaks eyes drifted down to Julian's lips and moved his head in slowly-" Kira to Julian, you are need on the bridge"

The tension that had built was sudden broke and they both snapped back to reality. Garak let Julian's hands drop and moved back so he was sat upright like nothing had happened. Julian tapped his com badge, "I'm on my way". He stood up but stayed looking at Garak "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, hopefully. "Tomorrow" Garak agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I have dyslexia and it can creep up on me. Feel free to point any out to me, please i need the help XD


End file.
